1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component fixing band for fixing a bicycle component to a part of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an open type fixing band with drop-off prevent structure for fixing a bicycle brake operating device to a part of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Recently, hydraulic brakes have become popular in the mountain bicycles. A typically bicycle hydraulic brake system includes a hydraulic brake actuation device, a rotor attached to one of the bicycle wheels and a caliper adjacent to the rotor with brake pads that selectively contact the rotor in response to changes in hydraulic pressure in the hydraulic brake actuation device. The hydraulic brake actuation device usually mounted to the bicycle handlebar by a conventional band clamp. The hydraulic brake actuation device typically includes a master piston in a master cylinder which is actuated by a brake lever. The master piston is movable within the master cylinder from a start position near a first end of the cylinder to a pressurized position near the second end of the cylinder. Between the first and second ends of the cylinder is a port in fluid communication between an inside of the cylinder and a hydraulic fluid reservoir. As the piston moves from the start position toward the timing port, hydraulic fluid flows from the timing port to the reservoir. The travel between the start position of the piston and the timing port is known as the dead-band. Once the seal associated with the piston moves between the port and the second end of the cylinder, fluid within the second end of the cylinder and hydraulic lines in fluid communication with the caliper become pressurized and the caliper is actuated. In other words, the changes in the hydraulic pressure cause movement of the slave piston such that the brake pads in the caliper grip the rotor. Typically, the brake pads are spaced apart from braking surfaces of the rotor until urged into braking contact with the rotor by movement of the slave piston.